What Are You Doing, Duke
by ilovekitties27
Summary: This is an alternate first kiss scene if Jason walked in instead of naked Kirk. I forgot to mention I don't own anything other than the words I made up. I forgot to mention it in the story


10

What Are You Doing, Duke?

Alternate and extended Will You Just Stand Still? Scene

A/N: This is a what-if scenario if Jason walked in on Luke and Lorelai's first kiss instead of naked Kirk. The first time I watched the scene I thought Jason would walk in on them. I always wondered if Jason had any clue about Luke's intentions when he and Luke were talking right before. I used real dialogue from the scene as well but with Lorelai's thoughts. This is a one shot. There will be no Dean/Rory issue in this story.

Lorelai could not believe this was the test run for the Dragonfly Inn. So far it proved to be a success with the exception of two unhappy guests and one uninvited visitor. She knew there was something going on with her parents. They were fighting more than usual and she figured inviting them to the test run would help. Obviously it did not, when her mother came in the inn and yelled at her for putting them in the most romantic room of the inn, the honeymoon suite. Then, there was of course the issue of Jason and his unannounced appearance trying to tell her they could still be together. She knew she did not want to be with him anymore because of his decision to sue her father. She knew another reason she broke off the relationship was because she did not really have any true loving feelings for Jason. She realized one of the reasons she dated Jason was that she knew her mother would not agree to the match and so she hid it and it backfired. He just was not the type of man she could see her future with. He was too much part of her parents' world and she never fit in their world. She figured he would never be a part of her Stars Hollow world and so she broke it off. She could not believe he came back and expect her to just come back to him after he considered suing Richard. She hoped that he was gone for good now that Emily and Richard both saw him in the lobby and she had not seen him since. She went through the dining room to check if he finally left and the only person she saw was Luke. That was another thought she had all night was the possibility of dating Luke. She was not really sure of his intentions and she had expressed her feelings that morning to Rory about the wedding the night before and the movie invite he proposed to do on Sunday.

"Hey, the last one up." She said walking up to Luke.

"No, not the last one." He admitted to her.

"You okay, I heard Babette was kicking your butt at Yahtzee." Lorelai said making small talk wondering the reason Luke was really still up.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty stupid right now." Luke said.

"Why?" Lorelai said smiling trying to lighten the mood and wondered why on earth would he feel that way now.

"I'm not a mysterious man, am I?"

"The wardrobe's a bit of head scratcher." She quipped about his normal flannel shirts, jeans and blue backwards baseball hat. However, now he was wearing nice black pants and a shirt and no hat and she had to admit to herself he looked really nice. Then she focused her attention back to what he was saying.

"I think I've been very, very clear on my intentions?" Luke continued to question.

"Your…?" Lorelai asked without finishing her question. What it true? Did he want to date her? He never really said anything other than that invite. Sometimes she did not always know what was in Luke's mind.

"You know the wedding, the movie invite, the flowers." He reminded her of his acts.

"Luke.." Lorelai started to say but again did not complete her sentence. He really was serious. How could she have not seen it? Sometimes she could be so oblivious to things and this was one of the times. Was Luke Danes, Stars Hollow Luke, diner Luke, best friend Luke, and loner Luke actually serious about a relationship with her? Soon she came back to the moment.

"You knew what I was doing?" He questioned trying to remind her.

"Well, no, not officially." Lorelai admitted not knowing for sure what was on Luke's mind but was beginning to see it but she was still confused about the argument Luke started.

"Not officially, oh come on. I mean I didn't have a ref present but other than that." Luke continued to rant.

"You didn't say anything official!" Lorelai responded thinking that he really did not say anything. Most of the men she dated had been so obvious with saying their intentions especially Chris and Jason.

"What was I supposed to say? I did things. I let my actions speak. That's what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to let your actions speak. That's the romantic way to do this, damn it!" Luke grew more tense and upset that Lorelai was not getting what he was saying.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Lorelai admitted. He was right. How could she have not known his intentions? Luke had done things that were, very, well, unLukelike. He wore a tuxedo and tie at his sister's wedding, he danced, when she knew very well he did not like either of those things and he gave her flowers out of all things. He was right; he did let his actions speak for him. Why had she been so oblivious to the fact?

"And you went along with all of it, so naturally I assumed we were on the same page but then your boyfriend shows up here at the inn I invested in." Luke continued to rant loudly. Lorelai thought instantly, oh no! Luke saw Jason. No wonder he was upset. Luke thought she was still with Jason.

"Whoa, whoa, what boyfriend? You talking about Jason?" She asked knowing full well who he was referring about.

"No, Tom. Yes, Jason." Luke answered.

"You guys were talking? What did he say?" Lorelai asked knowing Jason probably said something stupid.

"He said that you were together. I mean I was sitting there listening to this guy spell on and on about how it's right, he's right, you're right. The whole time I'm thinking, what the hell am I doing all this for, she's taken!" Luke yelled and walked outside the front door.

Lorelai stood there stunned that Jason would say such a crazy thing to Luke. It was bad enough he was telling it her but Luke? "I'm not taken." Lorelai went outside and followed Luke and instantly said the truth, "We broke up!"

"Well, he doesn't know that!" Luke yelled obviously still not believing her.

"Well, calm down" Lorelai wanted to try to assure him that she and Jason were broken up for sure.

"No, I don't want to calm down. I did everything right. I did exactly what the book said!" He continued to yell.

"The book?" Lorelai questioned wondering what he was talking about. Then instantly she thought of the book she thought Jess was reading. Was it Luke's? Is that why he got upset about her making fun of it? She knew she better not get into it now.

"I thought we were on track and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy." Luke argued looking at Lorelai's apparent surprised face.

"I'm not looking at you like you're crazy." Lorelai answered back.

"You know the last time I bought flowers for someone? Never. That's an easy stat to remember."

Lorelai tried to get the words out she needed to say. This was really one of the few times she did not know how to respond. "I loved the flowers."

"Then when I walked you home after the wedding, I thought there was a moment." Luke continued to yell.

"There was… There was a moment." Lorelai admitted saying she did felt something she had never felt with Luke before. She had felt it when they danced and obviously when he gave her the flowers. Both of them stopped saying anything and were breathing hard and all of a sudden Luke came toward her and she questioned. "What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" He went up to her and kissed her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same with him. After a few seconds they let go and looked at each other and their breathing as heavy as before. Did he just kiss her? This was something she did not expect. It felt good though. She had wondered what it would be like and now he had kissed her she wanted to give it back. So she did the same thing and moved up to him and he questioned "What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still?" She went up and returned the kiss and their arms wrapped around each other and finally let go. It was a magical moment and they went again and kissed once more and then all of a sudden, there was a voice calling her name.

"Lorelai!" Jason came into view. Great, my magical moment with Luke ruined by the reappearance of Jason "Digger" Stiles. Luke and her both let go and saw Jason looking shocked seeing them.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" Jason asked

"Jason, I thought you left." Lorelai asked annoyed.

"I didn't leave. I went in the men's room right after I talked to _him_!" Jason turned and pointed to Luke. "So, is that what this is? I go into the men's room for five minutes and you're kissing my girlfriend. So, that was the plan when you were talking to me. I should have known."

"What! Lorelai, you just told me you broke up with him." Luke replied upset.

"I did break up with _him_ twice now." Lorelai pointed to Jason. "For crying out loud, Jason, why can't you get it through your head that I broke up with you? I'm your ex-girlfriend."

"Lorelai, I really need you to work it out with me." Jason continued to beg. "I mean, you could do so much better with me, a successful businessman than with someone who works in a diner." Jason pointed towards Luke.

"I _own _the diner." Luke remarked angrily.

"Jason, how can I want to be with you? You decided to sue my father!" Lorelai yelled. "I want you to leave."

"Just come with me, Lorelai and we will work it out."

"She told you to leave, Jason!" Luke yelled at Jason. "You weren't invited here."

Lorelai went up to Luke. "Luke, it's okay. Jason is my problem, I can handle him."

Soon Jason came to Lorelai and harshly grabbed her arm. "Let's just go and work this out."

"No, I don't need to work this out. I told you I broke up with you. Let go of me!" Lorelai tried getting her arm away but he still had his grasp on it.

"Let go of her!" Luke went up to Jason trying to release his grip off Lorelai.

"I won't let go until you go with me." Jason said grasping hard on Lorelai's arm.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Luke said as he punched Jason in the face and Jason fell to the ground.

Lorelai watched as Jason went down. "My hero!" Lorelai smiled and ran to Luke and hugged him. They released.

"Yeah, well."

"So." Lorelai said. She could not believe that Jason would become that violent with her and try to take her away. She was glad that Luke was there. Right now, she just wanted to resume her kiss with Luke. She kissed Luke!! This was shocking. She did not expect it.

"So?" Luke responded with a confused look.

"So, is he dead?" Lorelai suddenly asked realizing Jason was unconscious on the Dragonfly's entryway.

"I don't think I hit him that hard. Why are worried about it?" Luke suddenly asked.

"I'm just asking to make sure we won't be convicted of murder." Lorelai responded. "I'm not that concerned."

"Well, I'll be the one convicted since I hit him."

"Well, I was with you. I was like your partner in crime like in Bonnie and Clyde." Lorelai spoke up smiling.

"Okay. Do you want to check to make sure he's just knocked out and not dead?" Luke asked bending down and checking for Jason's breathing. "He's still alive. He's breathing."

"Okay, that's good. So, what just happened?" Lorelai asked. She wanted to talk about the kiss and what it meant.

"Well, I punched Jason when he was hurting you and trying to force you to go with him." Luke started to go on.

"No, I meant what happened before Jason came in." Lorelai clarified. She wanted to talk about _the kiss_.

"What, did you forget?" Luke asked a little frustrated.

"No, I didn't! I meant I wanted to talk about it. You kissed me and honestly it was quite unexpected. Why did you?" Lorelai confessed.

"Well, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really? Is that so, how long?"

"Eight years."

"Wow, eight years. That long."

"But if you want to forget it ever happened then I suppose it would be alright."

"I do not _want _to forget that ever happened. Tonight I discovered a new talent of Luke Danes that I didn't know he had and I want to keep enjoying it." Lorelai smiled and went up close and put her arms around Luke and kissed him. He kissed back and they continued. Luke stopped. "What are you going to do with Jason?"

"Oh, leave him. Right now let's go up to the lucky room 7." Lorelai responded.

A\N-There it is-my version of the first kiss scenario. I really wanted to have Luke hit Jason. I hated that annoying businessman. I didn't feel like Lorelai and Jason's relationship was really a true one because I felt the only reason Lorelai was dating Jason was because her mother wouldn't like it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.

I know I need to update my other story, but this just came to my head and wanted to submit this.


End file.
